1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to x-ray systems and more specifically to backscatter x-ray systems.
2. Background
X-rays are frequently used to generate images for an object. X-rays are generated by an x-ray tube and directed at a surface of the object. Some of the x-rays may be reflected by the surface, while other x-rays may be absorbed. The x-rays that are reflected are frequently reflected by non-metallic surfaces. The x-rays that are absorbed are frequently absorbed by metallic surfaces. The reflected x-rays, also referred to as backscatter, may be collected to generate an image of the surface.
X-rays may also be used to identify inconsistencies in a surface of an object. For example, x-rays may be generated by an x-ray tube and directed at a metallic surface to identify inconsistencies in the metallic surface. One example of a metallic surface is a storage tank.
As the x-rays contact the metallic surface, an x-ray detector located on an opposite side of the surface may receive x-rays that travel through the metallic surface to the opposite side of the surface. In the event that the x-rays encounter an inconsistency in the metallic surface, some of the x-rays may be allowed to pass through the surface and be received by the x-ray detector. Thus, the x-rays that encounter the inconsistency are collected and an image is generated in which the inconsistency is visible.
In some examples, the surface may be located in an enclosed area. An enclosed area is an area that has no entrance through which an x-ray tube and/or x-ray detector may be inserted. Alternatively, the enclosed area may have an entrance, but the entry may be smaller than the size of the x-ray tube and/or the x-ray detector. As a result, a portion of a structure containing the surface in the enclosed area may need to be disassembled to allow access to the structure.
For example, when maintenance operations are performed, inspection of different portions of an aircraft may be performed. This inspection may include generating images of different surfaces on the aircraft to detect inconsistencies. As one illustrative example, the surface of an interior of a fuel tank may be inspected. With a fuel tank, access panels and/or other suitable components of an aircraft may be disassembled in order to gain access to the inside of the fuel tank. After the inspection occurs, the different parts may be reassembled or other operations may be performed on the fuel tank. These operations may increase the time and/or expense needed to perform maintenance operations.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus which takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.